The Hero Compendium
LOH Season 1 Hero guide by '''Angster' With so many variations and synergies, I would like this list to be more of a collaboration of the LOH community on their analysis and experience with their heroes. I’m more of a PVE player and thus my opinions are weighted towards that perspective. However I feel competent enough to give some thoughts on how heroes would perform in certain scenarios. Though please correct me if I’m wrong or under/over representing my findings! I’ve categorised accordingly so I can consolidate similar heroes together, but there’s definitely some who can fill multiple roles. I’ll just list them where I think they are most commonly used. '''3 x 3 AOE attackers' Karinna: A good offensive hero, but fairly mediocre compared to other damage centric heroes. I personally do not use her much except in hero wars, as I find her 300 fury skill to be too expensive for the damage and the proc rate on her skill isn’t that great, as it triggers the next turn when generally the affected mobs are dead by then. Melissa: Arguably the best AOE attacker for a 300 fury skill. Damage is high and her debuff (which feels to be around 50% chance) is awesome for boss fights! Felix/Robin: Both excellent heroes if you don’t have Melissa. Stats and skills are very similar. DOT component seems to be around 50% proc. Sibyl/Mukigukit: Weaker version of Felix/Robin, I don’t think many people use them. Line/Cross attackers Vanessa: IMO the best attack unit in season 1. Highest damage potential (I’ve hit over 20k with her) with a ridiculously awesome attack debuff to boot, all for a cheap 200 fury and also in a cross pattern. One of my favourite heroes, part of my core formation! Radin/Drek: One is a row, the other is frontline-cross. Nothing special, don’t think many people use them. Hanson/Naga Warrior/Arson: At least their proc is 100% chance to apply, but even then it doesn’t do quite enough damage to justify their cost and their poor stats. Barrke/Naga Dragonmaw/Naga Fighter: Rubbish heroes Sarah: Good precursor to Vanessa, but mainly for her defense debuffs. Damage is OK Debuffers Gareth/Gatson/Militiamen: **Mainly speaking for Gareth** Damage isn’t great, but he’s a very good tank and his skill is very useful are many situations. Be careful when using him for Autobattle though, as he may end up taking more damage than he can handle. Strongly suggest pairing Gareth up with Owen’s shield skill and he’s almost unbreakable in the front line. Not Hanson/Kruel/Mordred/Chimpie: Not great damage, but skill is cheap and very useful on hard hitting bosses. Wouldn’t use them as the primary debuffer, more of a secondary debuff stacker. Situational but has their place. Pendragon Sentinel: Quite a unique healing debuff skill, I don’t use him personally, as he’s too situational, just keeping him in lodge in case something with really strong healing comes in the future. Fury Thieves Khalid: Good fury thief and not too bad for a tank either. Sargantanas Jnr: Higher damage than Khalid and can tank just fine (like 95% of what Khalid can tank). Jarkan: Probably the best Fury thief to use if you only wanted 1 in your formation. Damage is highest of the three and due to being able to target any unit; he has way more flexibility than the melee counterparts. Damage Over Time (DOT), Delayed timers Arthur: Excellent Tank, excellent damage, excellent skill for boss fights. If you are lucky enough to get him, he will find a more or less permanent spot in your core group! Also believe he is great for pvp. Sargantanas: A weaker version of Arthur, but his skill is cheaper and very much worth having. Mainly want to use him for boss fights. Dober: High normal attack, high damage skill and his dot is also very good and cheap to cast; very good for boss fights. Support Dinari: My favourite PVE hero! This guy is worth having in your core group to buff the rest of your party with insane criticals! Want to see lots of 15 - 20k Vanessa Crits? I have Dinari to thank for. Lexicons: Never used them. I doubt people use them regularly; more of a gimmick. Use them for fusing. Owen: Pretty good tank, poor damage and I think a lot of people underate his skill, which is in fact very good when used properly. He’s just not that useful in autobattle due to lack of control, but when paired up with a tank like gareth who builds emnity, you can get through much harder content that you would otherwise. Morgan Le Fay: Really good hero, her spider regularly stuns (though not controlled) does good damage and can actually take a few hits! Once her spider is out, she’s pretty much a fury generator for the rest of your group. Great hero to have! Play your cards right in collesieum and you can have the spider out on the first turn, real pain to deal with if you get the first move. Guinevere: Good hero for her skill protection skill, but be careful as it negates both beneficial and negative effects (healing still works). I love using her in hero wars (for anyone who has faced me in there knows why). My best strategy is to use her as an SOS hero in Chaos abyss harder boss fights. When most of your group is dead and you have a few heroes standing, summon her to cast skill and your remaining heroes can get another round of squeezing out that extra damage. Healers Tiphareth: Best Season 1 overall healer in game. Due to her flexible skill, if you move your heroes during battle you can maximise her skill potential. Best of luck getting her! Lindsay: Excellent AOE healer and easy to get. If you don’t have Triphareth, you’re probably using this hero. Ione: Excellent Single target healer; can cause a stalemate in pvp situations if placed behind a strong tank. Her debuff dispel is also just great to have too. Lindy/Naga Sorcerer: Not that great, but Lindy does have regen component, which can cause some pvp stalemates. Don’t even both with the sorcerer, he sucks. Ereina : Best Season 2 healer. Summoning the spiritfriend which can heal ALL of your party member. Very usefull in Tower and normal combat. Spiritfriend could be your secondary tanker. (Never take her to Coliseum) Single Target Nipper: Don’t use him, doesn’t seem that great. Dispellers Angela: Good tank, damage is not bad. Only issue is that her skill is situational and is not effective against row type buffers like Dinari, but could be good vs Tiphareth’s heal. I feel this hero is lackluster at the moment, but will get better as more status effects come into play. Eluria: Right now the better debuffer to counter those row buff skills, but only for that purpose. Damage is not bad either, but there are better options if you don’t need dispels in your fight. Controllers Ananta/Turk: AOE stun with about 25% - 33% chance to activate. Turk being the better stunner due to 3 x 3 and can target anywhere on the field. Not very good damage, but that’s not why you have them in your group. Fersona/Nebiros: Pretty much the same skill with Fersona’s losing ability to control in pvp (which could work against you). Both are very good to have and are usually a core part in coliseum. Forest Witch: Also good in the right situation, but given that her skill costs 200 fury, it’s only worth it if you can silence two important enemies. Otherwise stick to the single silencers. Treant Elder/William: 100% stun, very useful in some boss fights and pvp - William being the better of the two, as he makes for a pretty good tank. I think Treant Elder is bugged as his skill damage is pitifully low?